justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Tattoos
Justin Bieber has 19 tattoos: 1. A Small Bird Tattoo on His Hip Following in his father’s footsteps, Justin Bieber got a tattoo of a small bird in flight on his left hip as his first tat. Bieber’s bird hip tattoo represents the seagull from the fable “Jonathan Livingston Seagull,” and is inked on many of the male members of the Bieber clan as a family tradition. According to the co-owner of the Son of a Gun Tattoo and Barbershop where Bieber’s bird tattoo was inked, the star’s dad called ahead and asked the crew to keep the tat under wraps. Maybe his dad was afraid getting a tat at age sixteen would tarnish Bieber’s innocent image. Either way, Bieber’s hip tattoo was inked in Toronto in March 2010 on Bieber’s sixteenth birthday as a sort of rite of passage, and represents learning to “fly” and learning about life in the process. At the young age of seventeen, Bieber probably has quite a bit more learning to do! 2. Justin’s Hebrew Ribcage Tattoo Bieber’s second tattoo is inked vertically down the pop star’s ribcage just below his left armpit, and reads “Yeshua,” which means “Jesus” in Hebrew. Justin Bieber’s ribcage hebrew tattoomatches the Hebrew tat his dad, Jeremy Bieber, got at the same time in April 2011 during Bieber’s “My World” tour in Israel. Bieber is a devout Christian like his mother, but his friend and manager, Scooter Braun, is Jewish. According to friends of the R&B star, Bieber often finds inspiration in reciting Hebrew prayers before performing on stage. Unfortunately, not everyone has found inspiration in this Justin Bieber tattoo; some critics have even gone so far as to call Bieber’s ribcage tat blasphemy. Come on people, that’s a bit harsh! 3. Justin Bieber’s Jesus Tattoo Justin Bieber’s latest tattoo is an image of Jesus on his left leg. This holy scene has a classic pic of Jesus with a crown of thorns and halo above his head. This Justin Bieber Jesus tattoo seems to show a trend in religious tattoos for the pop star. Also, it shows a strong influence by his dad, having several religious tattoos of his own. The Biebs loves him some Jesus!..and shows it through Justin Bieber tattoos like this. 4. Justin Bieber’s Praying Hands Tattoo Showing his religious side yet again, Justin Bieber got a tattoo of a pair of praying hands inked on his left leg. Justin Biebers praying hands tattoo is inked in black and white on his calf, right below the image of Jesus he got tattooed just a few months prior. Pictures of Justin Bieber’s tattoo circled the web in March 2012, while the pop star was on a fishing trip with his girlfriend, Selena Gomez, and some family members. According to some, people who get praying hands tattoos like Bieber’s firmly believe in the power of God and prayer, so if you weren’t convinced about Justin Bieber’s faith before, now you have proof! 5. The “Believe” Tattoo on Justin’s Arm During a June 20, 2012 interview on the David Letterman show, Justin Bieber revealed his newest tattoo, which was inspired by his most recent album, titled “Believe.” This Justin Bieber tattoo reads “Believe,” and is inked on the inside of his left arm, near his elbow. Although David Letterman wasn’t a big fan of the Justin Bieber Believe tattoo, the Biebs loves tattoos and we’re pretty sure Letterman isn’t going to stop him from getting more! 6. Justin Bieber’s Japanese Symbol Tattoo Shortly after getting his “Believe” tattoo on his left arm, the pop star got another tattoo on his right arm, in about the same spot as the Believe tattoo.Justin Biebers Japanese symbol tattoo is in the ancient Kanji style of writing and translates to mean “music”. The arm tattoo was inked on the 4th of July 2012, we guess Justin Bieber likes to celebrate his independence with new ink! 7. Justin’s Crown Chest Tattoo Justin had his crown tattoo inked on his chest in late August of 2012. The meaning of this collarbone crown tattoo has yet to be revealed by the Biebs, but we have some ideas about what the tat could mean. Could Justin be claiming his crown as the new king of pop or just pulling a Scar Face tribute to the famous “king of the world” quote? We have our theories about this Justin Bieber tattoo 8. His Arm Owl Tattoo On October 28, 2012, Justin Bieber revealed his eighth tattoo: a large black and white owl inked on his left forearm. Bieber hasn’t said much about his new arm tattoo yet, but we know that owl tattoos typically represent wisdom and majesty. We also know that JB’s owl tattoo has a sneaky and discreet connection to his Believe tour, with the graphic also showing up in dazzling special effects while on tour 9. Roses Addition to Praying Hands Tattoo The Biebs apparently decided that his praying hands tattoo was incomplete, so he added some new ink to it and posted a pic for everyone to see on December 30, 2012. This addition to the many Justin Bieber tattoos included a bunch of roses inked in black and white below and to the side of the praying hands. With the roses addition, the praying hands tat now takes up a good portion of the singer’s lower leg, and makes it look like Bieber may be planning to cover more of his leg in the future! 10. Indian Head Hockey Team Logo Justin Bieber celebrated the start of 2013 with a brand new tattoo – a profile of a Native American man inked on his left shoulder blade. The Biebs’ shoulder Indian tat is a tribute to his late grandfather, which whom he was very close, and was inspired by a Canadian hockey team called the Stratford Culliton. Apparently, the singer and his “grampa” used to go see the team play every Friday night, and now Bieber has a reminder of that fond memory permanently inked on his back 11. Roman Numeral on His Shoulder On January 14, 2013, the Biebs dedicated a very visible shoulder tattoo to a special lady in his life. No, not Selena Gomez…his mom! Justin Bieber got aRoman numeral tattoo just below his right collarbone on the front part of his shoulder, and the ink represents his mother, Patricia Mallette’s, birth year – 1975. Justin must be turning sentimental in his teen years; just before getting the Roman numeral tat, he got a hockey team logo inked on the back of his left shoulder in honor of his grandfather. Justin Bieber tattoos are so thoughtful 12. Greek Symbol for Christ on His Arm The Biebs has devoted yet another part of his body to his religious beliefs, getting a large Greek symbol for Christ inked on his left forearm. Located right next to his infamous owl tattoo, Justin Bieber’s Greek tat features a simple “X” and was believed to have been inked in London. The singer revealed the arm tat on February 25, 2013, while taking a break from his Believe tour in the UK. 13. Koi Fish Tattoo on His Arm Justin Bieber is well on his way to having a full sleeve on his left arm, thanks to the addition of his koi fish tattoo, which he revealed during the meet-and-greet for his Copenhagen tour on April 20. We weren’t surprised to see that Justin’s new tattoo was inked on his left arm, which he seems intent on covering with tattoos. The koi fish has special meanings dating back to per-historic times, especially in Asian cultures. 14. Tiger Tattoo on His Arm Watch out all you pop stars out there, Justin is climbing to the top of the pop music food chain! The singer debuted two new Justin Bieber tattoos on April 22 – the first being a ferocious-looking black and white tiger with its teeth bared, which is inked on the singer’s left bicep. Whether Justin Bieber’s tiger tattoo is a symbol of his rising success or marks him as a pop predator, it certainly confirms our suspicions that the Biebs is on his way to having a full sleeve tattoo on his left arm! 15. Selena Gomez Angel Tattoo on His Wrist For all you Beliebers out there who were voting for a reunion between Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, the pop star’s angel arm tattoo may be just what you were hoping for. The Biebs added a new wrist tattoo to his collection on April 22, and the angel image is almost an exact replica of a Selena Gomez photograph from Elle magazine. The singer’s Selena Gomez angel tattoo could be a confirmation that the adorable couple is back together, or could be a hint to the Disney darling that Justin Bieber wants her back! 16. A Knight Holding a Sword on His Arm As the second royalty-themed Justin Bieber tattoo to-date, the big knight tattoo inked on the inside of his left arm is meant to stand out. It looks to be the largest tat on that arm so far, but who knows if it will stay that way as it looks like Justin is building a sleeve, with a half-sleeve underway already. Could this knight be the infamous King Arthur pulling Excalibur from a rock, showing that he was the chosen one? 17. A Castle with Crashing Waves to Complete a Half-Sleeve Justin Bieber completed the half sleeve tattoo he has been working towards on June 17, 2013, when he added a piece featuring a large castle with thrashing waves to his left arm. Justin Bieber’s castle tattoo joins other royalty-themed tattoos he has gotten inked lately, including a crown tat and a knight tattoo, leading some to think that the Biebs either considers himself pop star royalty or has a thing for medieval stuff! 18. A Bleeding Globe on the Cross Half-Sleeve Addition As a new addition to his half sleeve, Justin got a sorta weird tattoo of a bleeding globe being crucified on the cross, wearing a crown of thorns and everything! Instead of the J-man being on this cross, as most would expect rom the Biebs, it seems the Earth has taken his place. The tattoo is located next to the “Selena Gomez” angel tat on his left wrist, just below the knight tattoo. 19. An Eyeball on the Inside of His Left Elbow Justin Bieber commissioned celebrity tattoo artist “Bang Bang” McCurdy to ink his 19th tattoo – a large and very realistic-looking eye on the inside of his left arm – which the singer debuted on July 17, 2013. Although the Biebs hinted that the eye tattoo on his arm was a tribute to his mother, Pattie Mallete, we’re thinking the image is actually meant to symbolize the all-seeing eye of God, especially since its placement above JB’s “Believe” tattoo literally reads “I believe.” Category:Miscellaneous